Une rencontre inattendue
by Lilith Anguis
Summary: Un départ en vacances, une rencontre imprévue... Impossible même dirait un esprit rationnel et pourtant j'avais rencontré Harry Potter et un de ses fils lors de mon voyage en Corse. Stupéfiant.


**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à Rowling.

Qui n'a jamais rêvé de rencontrer en chair et en os un des héros de ses livres préférés ? Petit OS sans prétention aucune ;) Bonne lecture !

**Une rencontre inattendue **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Comme vous le savez je suis partie en Corse il y a quelques semaines maintenant. Mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai volontairement passé sous silence jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je voulais garder le souvenir un peu pour moi. J'ai agi en égoïste, je sais. Cependant je suis prête à vous raconter ce que j'ai souhaité garder secret. Peut être comprendrez vous alors la raison de mon silence. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, enfin si j'en ai un … Car si j'en crois certains, il serait même inexistant. Incapable de compassion et d'empathie c'est ce qu'on dit souvent de moi. Rares sont les personnes qui sont allées au-delà de la carapace que je me suis forgée pour me protéger des autres. Il a fallu que le hasard joue son rôle pour que je le rencontre et encore aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que tout ceci ne fût qu'un merveilleux rêve.

Cela faisait exactement trois jours que j'étais en Corse accompagnée de ma meilleure amie, nous étions encore dans un camping de Porto Vechio. Ce jour là nous nous étions rendues à la plage de Palombadggia, très belle plage de sable fin entre rocher et forêt de pins. Il y avait peu de monde en cette fin de soirée, ma meilleure amie profitait des derniers rayons du soleil pour parfaire son bronzage. Tandis que je me promenais seule sur la plage, m'arrêtant de tant à autres quand je tombais sur un coquillage. Moi qui ne prenais que rarement de vacances, je me sentais mu par un instinct étrange forcée de ramener des souvenirs des endroits que je visitais. Que cela soient des coquillages ou encore de jolies pierres. Sans parler des nombreuses photos que je prenais lors de mes pérégrinations, mon appareil était d'ailleurs comme toujours autour de mon cou. Sa présence me rassurait d'une manière étrange, j'avais l'impression qu'avec lui je ne pourrais pas oublier. Jamais, c'était une assurance que même dans mes vieux instants je me souviendrais de tous ces moments heureux. Mes cheveux étaient un désordre complet malgré un chignon serré, des mèches me tombaient devant les yeux par dessus mes lunettes rectangulaires. Je ne portais qu'un léger paréo et un maillot de bain deux pièces. Tenue tout à fait normale sur le bord de plage.

Je fût distraite par des cris, mon regard se détourna du sol et se dirigea en direction de ce qui semblait être une dispute. Un sourire se glissait doucement sur mes lèvres en voyant un père de famille disputer copieusement un petit bonhomme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Le petit garçon semblait avoir mis du sable sur le corps de son père pendant son sommeil. L'homme et le petit garçon se sentant observé se tournèrent vers moi, je leurs souris amusée. Le père de famille me regarda avec un sourire d'excuse, semblant presque gêné de s'être énervé devant témoin. Le petit garçon lui me sourit de toutes ses dents, en me faisant coucou de la main. Salut que je lui rendis en souriant largement, j'avais toujours eu le feeling avec les enfants. Étrange quand même, j'étais quelqu'un de très autoritaire mais cela ne semblait pas déranger les enfants la plupart du temps. J'allais continuer mon chemin sans plus me préoccuper de ces deux illustres inconnus, bien entendu ma maladresse me rattrapa. S'en était presque suspect, il avait fallut attendre ce moment précis pour que je me prenne les pieds dans un trou creusé là par des enfants. Cela m'apprendrais à regarder où je mettais les pieds.

J'entendis plus que je ne vis le rire du petit garçon, je soupirais devant ma maladresse chronique et mon ridicule. Je pouvais sentir mes joues rougir dans la gêne, je me sentais vraiment idiote dans ces cas là… Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de me relever que le garçonnet était devant moi.

- Are you ok ?Me demanda l'enfant avec un sourire hésitant, il semblait tellement inquiet.

Je lui souris et tendis la main vers lui et je lui ébouriffais les cheveux affectueusement.

- I'm fine, little boy. Dis-je dans un anglais approximatif, je n'avais pas relevé qu'ils étaient anglais lors de leur dispute.

Le père se rapprocha de moi avec un grand sourire.

- You speak english ! S'exclama joyeusement le petit garçon avec un sourire resplendissant. I'm James Potter. Dit-il avec fierté en ce pointant du doigt, je le regardais amusé par son comportement bien que son identité me fit tiquer je n'en montrais rien.

Je me redressais regardant toujours le petit garçon avec amusement.

- I'm Justine but don't speak english very well. Grimaçais-je avec un accent français terrible, le père de famille c'était approché durant l'échange entre son fils et moi-même.

Il me fit une légère grimace d'assentiment devant mon affirmation. Pas comme si c'était surprenant je n'avais jamais brillé avec les langues… L'homme tendit une main vers moi avec un sourire engageant.

- I… Je suis Harry Potter. Se présenta l'homme dans un français aussi hésitant que mon anglais.

Je serrais sa main d'un air complètement absent. Mon cerveau était en ébullition Harry Potter ? Comme _**LE **_Harry Potter de mes livres d'enfants ? Mon attitude amorphe allait finir par l'inquiété c'est pour cela que j'essayais de reprendre la parole. Ma voix cependant trahissait mon trouble, elle partait dans les aiguës quand je prononçai une phrase d'une débilité affligeante…

- Mais vous n'existez pas ! M'exclamais-je au bord de l'hystérie, bien que seule ma voix trahissait cet état de fait. Vous êtes un personnage de livre, vous n'êtes pas réel… Chuchotais-je abasourdi, me demandant si finalement je n'avais pas pris une insolation pour avoir de telles hallucinations.

Je ne me rendais même pas compte que je serrais toujours sa main dans la mienne avec une force qui le faisait grimacer. De sa deuxième main il desserra ma prise, me rendant compte de mon geste je le lâchais précipitamment en rougissant. Non pas éprise de lui mais plutôt rouge de honte.

- Je suis bien réel. Lança-t-il avec amusement.

Je clignais des yeux devant cette simple affirmation et mon regard se dirigea presque sans que je m'en rendis compte vers son front cherchant la célèbre cicatrice. En l'apercevant entre les mèches rebelles, mon cœur rata un battement. Il… merde j'avais Harry Potter devant moi, j'en profitais pour le détailler et il ne ressemblait en rien à la description du livre. À par ses cheveux de jais en bataille et ses yeux verts… Il ne portait pas de lunettes notais-je distraitement. Du reste l'homme devant moi me faisait penser à un officier de l'armée ou à un gendarme. Il semblait en bonne forme physique et certaines cicatrices me firent penser qu'il ne mentait pas aussi terrifiant et extraordinaire que cela puissent paraitre.

- Excusez-moi pour mon comportement. Débitais-je rapidement en me frottant la nuque nerveusement.

Le petit garçon nous regardait en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant certainement rien à ce que nous racontions. Il dit d'ailleurs quelque chose d'un ton plaintif à son père que je ne compris pas. Son père regarda le garçon tendrement avant d'expliquer au petit monstre que j'étais française et que je ne comprenais pas très bien l'anglais. Et d'autres choses mais je n'étais vraiment pas assez calée dans cette langue pour comprendre le reste.

L'homme qui était Harry Potter- fait dont je ne revenais toujours pas à ce moment là- m'invita d'une voix douce à marcher avec lui et son fils. Par la suite il m'invita à diner en compagnie de lui et de son épouse dans une maison qu'ils possédaient ici, en Corse. Je refusais poliment depuis le temps que j'étais partie ma meilleure amie devait être morte d'inquiétude. Ouch, elle allait me tuer... Il hocha la tête comprenant très bien et invitant même mon amie à se joindre à l'invitation. Je ne pus retenir un rire, mon amie ne me croirait jamais !

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle me suivrait. Peut être une autre fois. Je peux prendre une photo ? Demandais je doucement, je voulais absolument un souvenir de cette rencontre mais je ne souhaitais forcer personne.

Harry accepta joyeusement et demanda même la marche à suivre. Je demandais donc à Harry et au petit James de se mettre sur le bord de la plage en position accroupis. Je fis de même en face d'eux réglant mon appareil afin immortaliser ce moment. Avec le coucher de soleil et la plage en arrière plan la photo serait magnifique !

- Pourriez vous m'envoyer les photos ? Questionna Harry après que nous nous soyons tous relevés, je rougis comme à mon habitude je n'avais pu résister à prendre différentes photos sous divers angles et il l'avait remarqué. J'hochais la tête.

- Où dois-je les envoyer ?Demandais-je en sortant mon téléphone portable afin de noter une adresse.

Je remarquais distraitement que ma meilleure amie avait tenté de me joindre à plusieurs reprises et que je n'avais pas remarqué. J'avais la mauvaise habitude de mettre mon portable en silencieux. Harry secoua la tête avec amusement et il m'expliqua qu'il m'enverrait un hibou afin de prendre de mes nouvelles et récupérer les photos. Aucun facteur ne pouvant trouver sa maison, ce qui me sembla tout à fait logique sur le moment après tout la magie était généralement cachée. Mais alors comment Mlle Rowling avait elle pu écrire les aventures d'Harry Potter ? Le monde sorcier pensait peut être et à juste titre que nous autres pauvres moldus n'y croirions pas ? Le petit James tira sur mon paréo pour que je me baisse vers lui, ce que je fis. Il me serra fort contre lui et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je lui souris puis lui ébouriffais les cheveux gentiment.

C'est ici que je quittais ces deux personnages qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'existaient que dans un livre. J'avais du mal à réaliser que les livres que j'avais tant lu et relu était tirés de la réalité. Quand je rejoignis ma meilleure amie, elle me sermonna pour être partie aussi longtemps sans elle. Elle s'était fait un sang d'ancre et me regardais avec désapprobation. Étonnement elle ne me demanda pas où j'étais passée, certainement avait elle comprit que je n'en dirais pas un mot.

À mon retour chez moi, je ne pensais pas avoir de nouvelles d'Harry. Je m'étais persuadée avoir rêvé, ce qui entre nous me paraissais plus sain. Jusqu'à ce que je visionne mes photos et qu'une lettre d'un certain Harry Potter arrive...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lilith, qui aurait adoré que ce soit vrai.  
**


End file.
